Double Go
by lossofmerlin
Summary: If crossovers exist in fandom it seems a crime not to have the Doctor assist in bringing Arthur back! In this tale the Impossible Girl was once the Lady of the Lake and Merlin is a future regeneration of the Doctor which means the Doctor's future self is in love with Clara's past self! A Gwen look-a-like also shows up in modern day which does nothing but cause confusion for Arthur.
1. Prologue - Impossible Beginnings

Prologue – Impossible Beginnings

Freya watched Merlin from beneath the waters of Avalon Lake. He had just thrown Excalibur into the water and now he was sending the late King Arthur adrift in a boat. When she had caught the sword it seemed to offer him some small comfort. She wished that she could provide more, but her arm was all that was allowed to leave the water. It was a deal she had struck with the Sidhe when she had first died several years ago. They had allowed her spirit to remain in the lake for all eternity in corporeal form, but no more than her arm was allowed to rise from the water. If more than that were to leave the water, as a safeguard, she would die very shortly after only to be reborn again having no memory of her previous life. That was what had kept her in the water for all these years. She never wanted to forget Merlin.

Merlin stood looking out across the lake as Arthur's boat drifted away. He tried to focus on something else. He allowed the image of Freya's hand to come into his mind, when it had rose from the water to catch Arthur's sword. It had been amazing just to know she was there. "Freya," he called out. Of course he knew she couldn't come or answer him. If she had been able to he knew she would have without him having to call out. "I miss you," he said. "I wish you were here. I don't know how I'm going to get through this. Arthur wasn't just my destiny, he was my friend. Now it feels like it was all for nothing. Kilgharrah tried to comfort me when he said that one day Arthur will rise again. But I don't know how much of his words I can believe any more. He was the one who whispered in my ear for all those years to protect Arthur. Yet today he told me that Arthur's death was foretold and not even I could have prevented it! I fear he misled me for his own ends. I get it! He wanted magic to flourish once again, though I'm not sure how Arthur was needed for that considering he died before it could happen! If he had lived he might have allowed magic to return to the land. He accepted me for who I was in the end. But now he's dead! How can I bring about Albion on my own? I don't know what to do. I feel so lost... so alone."

Freya's heart was breaking. "Please let me go to him," she begged the Sidhe.

"You know the price you shall pay."

Freya was torn. How could she go to him if it meant forgetting him forever? She glanced up and watched as a tear fell from his eye. She felt the ripple as it hit the water around his feet. Her resolve to help him hardened, no matter what the cost would be for her.

"How much time will I have," she asked the Sidhe.

Merlin had started to walk away into the forest. The last words she heard him say were, "Goodbye Freya." She shivered when she heard him speak her name.

"How much time," she demanded.

The Sidhe did not respond.

She shook her head in frustration. She started towards the surface and prayed she wouldn't die on contact. Her head surfaced and she gasped a mouthful of fresh air. She hadn't felt what it was to breathe in so very long. She swam to the shore. As soon as her legs were on solid ground she started to run in the direction Merlin had gone.

She was out of breath when she caught up to him. As soon as he turned to face her, she knew her appearance must have already altered.

"Who are you," he asked.

"It's me," she breathed out. "It's Freya."

Merlin seemed unconvinced. He took into account her wet appearance. Her expression. Perhaps it was Freya? "Why do you look so different?"

"It is a long story! I don't know how much time I have. I just wanted to hold you one last time." She rushed into his arms and clung to him.

"Is it really you," Merlin asked, although he had already returned her embrace tightly.

Freya pulled slightly away, enough to look into his eyes, and smiled at him.

Merlin recognized that smile even despite the features being different. He smiled back. "Freya."

"That's what I like to see," she said. "Promise me you'll keep smiling!"

Merlin recalled her earlier words. "What did you mean 'you don't know how much time you'll have'?"

"I can't stay long. It's all part of the deal I made with the Sidhe years ago. I am eternal now, just like you. But in order to balance all that power in a mere human there had to be a catch. I am able to die. In fact, I _will _die very soon for leaving the water. But I will be reborn sometime in the future as a different person. I will live out a human life and die again one day only to be reborn yet again as someone new. Each time I will have no memory of any of my past lives."

Merlin clung to her a little tighter. "No."

"It was the only way."

Merlin's mind raced with possible alternatives until at last he found a solution that might work. "I will cast a spell on you. You will keep _this _form each time from now on. Then I will always be able to find you!"

"But I won't remember you," Freya replied sadly.

"It won't matter. When I find you I will remind you each and every time how much we love each other."

Freya beamed. "You said you lo…?" She began to cough. She could feel her life slipping from her. She gathered her strength to speak. "Hurry then!"

Merlin helped her to lay down. He searched within himself for the spell he needed. He could feel when it was within his reach. He spoke the ancient words and felt the warmth radiate throughout his body. He knew the spell had worked. He looked down at Freya and could see that she was fading fast. He bent beside her and cradled her head just the same as the first time she had died in his arms.

"Merlin, my name isn't really Freya," she said.

He gave her a puzzled look. "Shhh save your strength."

Freya shook her head at the notion. "I changed my name after I was cursed. I felt I didn't deserve a true name anymore, so I chose Freya because it simply means 'lady.' I think I also chose it to remind myself that I _was _still a lady, despite my horrid bestial curse. But I never took much of a liking to the name until I heard it from your lips." She smiled at the memory. "I liked it _very _much after that..." Freya started to close her eyes.

"I like your name too," Merlin hurried to say. He gave her a little shake.

She opened her eyes and smiled bigger up at him. "I had changed my name, but I had never actually told it to anyone, aside from you. Hearing you say it felt like it belonged to me and that I belonged only to you."

"I love your name!" Merlin wasn't sure what else he could say. Freya seemed really fixated on this. He wanted to comfort her but he feared she had little time left and he wished they could stop focusing on something so meaningless.

"My true name… it might be important… in finding me later."

Merlin felt ashamed over the thoughts he had just had. He marveled at how wise she was. "Tell me," he coaxed.

"It's Clara. But promise me that I will always be _your Freya_."

Merlin leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Forever," he whispered. When he pulled back to look at her he knew she was already gone. Tears filled his eyes. His gut wrenched. First Arthur and now Freya. He wasn't sure how much more heartache he could take. At least with Freya he now had hope to see her again. What had she said? That she would come back to life? Would she be born as a baby? He wondered how long it would take. Panic rose in him as he realized that it was going to be terribly hard to find her! He would never stop looking though! And when he did find her he would make _sure _she remembered.


	2. Chapter 1 - Bittersweet Reunion

Chapter One – Bittersweet Reunion

Merlin paused for a moment as he passed Avalon Lake. Even though 1500 years had passed he still got nostalgic every time. He had given up hope of Arthur's return quite some time back but the pain of his loss would never truly fade. Freya on the other hand was someone he knew he would see again. He had tracked her down to a place not far from the lake. He hurried his pace. He had chosen to appear in his elderly form. It felt almost like his superhero costume. He could approach Freya and if he did or said anything stupid, he could have another go at it later with his younger persona.

He came to the seedy bar just off the highway. His sources had reported sightings of her here. He had to be quick. She seemed to have a way of leaving places in a hurry! The door of the bar opened and his breath caught when he saw her walk out. She was smiling. Even though this new face wasn't the same as the girl he had first fallen for so long ago, over the years he had come to love and cherish every part of this new face. "Freya," he breathed out.

She seemed excited. An older man who appeared to be in his early fifties came out after her. As soon as the door to the bar had closed behind them she jumped into his arms. Merlin could hear her say, "We did it!" The man seemed to be slightly uncomfortable with the affection. But when she pulled back his arms stayed locked around her waist. Merlin could see her swallow the way she did when she was nervous. Her arms were still draped around his neck. Then she slowly leaned in for a kiss. The older man seemed to tense up. At first. Then suddenly it was as if a switch had been flipped. The man pulled her as close to him as he could manage and kissed her back as if his life depended on it.

Merlin felt like he would be sick. His gut wretched. It felt like he was in some terrible dream. Tears welled in his eyes but he couldn't rip them from the scene unfolding before him. Anger started to rise in him. Who did this old man think he was?! He and Freya had an eternal love… _literally_! He could end this man with just a few words of magic…

Merlin started walking purposefully towards the blissful couple. Freya had finally come up for air. She looked exhilarated. She looked… happy. Merlin stopped a few feet from them. The old man took notice of Merlin but Merlin's eyes remained on Freya.

"Hi there friend," the man said. "I'm the Doctor. Who might you be?"

Merlin finally glanced at him. "Merlin," he mumbled out.

"Quite a fabled name you have!"

Merlin sniggered. "Yeah." His eyes back on Freya he asked, "And you are?"

"Clara. Clara Oswald."

"Clara," Merlin lingered on the feeling of the name as it rolled off his tongue. "It's a lovely name."

"Have we met before," Clara asked him.

Merlin wished that he could say 'yes.' He hesitated a moment before he shook his head 'no.'

"You just seem so familiar! There's something about you…"

"Well then," the Doctor intervened. "Shall we all go have some tea?"

Clara gave the Doctor a surprised look.

The Doctor must have noticed her astonishment because he said, "Oh don't give me that face! I can be hospitable. You just don't know all there is to know about me yet." He seemed to get lost for a moment as he stared into her eyes.

This was too much for Merlin. As soon as the Doctor had placed enough distance between himself and Clara, Merlin took a swing at him. The Doctor had quick reflexes and easily evaded the punch which caused Merlin to trip and then slam into the brick wall of the bar.

Clara gave an over dramatic wince.

"Ow," Merlin said. His arm had hit the sharp edge of a protruding brick and had now started to bleed.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Let's get you fixed up in the Tardis, shall we?"

"What," Clara asked amazed. "You're just going to invite a complete stranger in?"

The Doctor lowered his voice for Clara's ears alone. "There's more to this stranger than meets the eye. I, for one, am curious. Aren't you? Come on, old timer," he spoke to Merlin.

"You're one to talk," Merlin spat out. Then he remembered that he had been in his elderly form the entire time. Thank goodness for small miracles! That would have been so embarrassing to appear as his younger self and then get knocked around by this ancient 'Doctor' in front of Freya!

The Doctor gestured for Merlin to follow him into a police call box. Merlin wasn't at all inclined to follow the strange man anywhere, let alone be squeezed into such close quarters with him!

Clara walked over to him. "Come on, it's bigger than it looks." She took hold of his hand and they both seemed shocked by it. She might have rudely dropped his hand on reflex but couldn't because Merlin held it fast. Clara swallowed and pushed the unexpected reaction from her mind. "Come on," she repeated. Merlin nodded his consent.

As soon as Merlin entered things made much more sense. He let go of Clara's hand in his excitement. "You have magic," he blurted out.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at this.

"It's even better than that," Clara said mysteriously as she walked past him to stand beside the Doctor. "He's an alien. This is a time machine!"

The Doctor cleared his throat. "I prefer the term_ Time Lord_ if you don't mind."

"Shut up," Clara bantered back.

The Doctor pretended to ignore her as he prepared the Tardis to heal Merlin's cut.

Merlin hardly noticed when his wound closed. He had stopped paying attention to everything. Was such a thing as a time machine possible? "Prove it," he voiced his thoughts aloud.

The Doctor was more than happy to take the chance to show off for the newcomer. "Gladly! Where would you like to go? Past or future?"

"The past."

"How does one hundred years sound to you? Far back enough?"

Merlin nodded absently. He watched the Doctor work the machine. Less than a minute had passed before the Doctor announced that they had arrived.

Merlin walked tentatively to the door and opened it. He wasn't sure if they were one hundred years back exactly, but he could tell that they were in the same exact spot. Merlin could recognize this area with his eyes closed. They had to be in a much earlier time because the bar was gone and there was a large tree in its place. "Amazing," he breathed.

The Doctor grinned like a Cheshire cat. That was what he liked to hear!

Clara rushed out past them to explore. Merlin was about to follow but the Doctor moved to block his path. "I wondered if we might have a few words in _private_?"

Merlin nodded and followed the Doctor into another room which appeared to be a sitting room that was straight out of the eighteenth century. They both chose a chair and sat down.

"How do you know Clara," the Doctor asked Merlin.

Merlin wondered how much he should divulge. "I don't. I just knew someone who looked like her once."

The Doctor seemed even more interested now. "What was her name, this girl you once knew?"

Without putting much thought into it, Merlin replied, "Freya." That was what she would always be to him anyway.

The Doctor seemed as if he had expected a different answer. He had thought for a moment that perhaps Merlin had run into one of the many scattered versions of Clara across time. "Oh," was all he said. "Clara is a very special girl," he added.

"Yes she is," Merlin agreed.

There was something in his voice that the Doctor couldn't dismiss. Merlin was referencing _Clara _when he spoke, not some long ago girl named Freya, he was sure of it. "I am going to tell you what makes Clara so special. You see… Merlin, was it? When Clara dies, she isn't gone forever." That seemed the simplest way to describe things. "She returns as the same person, the same Clara, each and every time. And you don't seem a bit surprised by any of this," the Doctor finished as he stared hard at Merlin.

"I'm not." Merlin decided to risk the truth. "I am the one who made her that way," he said boldly.

The Doctor was truly taken aback by this.

"She was a girl I loved, and she died. But she made a deal with some magical creatures to become immortal. There was only one catch. When she died she would be reborn as a different person and have no memory of her previous life, or _lives_, as time went on. I modified the spell as best I could so that she would at least retain the same face each time so that I could more easily find her. She wanted me to be able to remind her of who I was! So that we could be together." Merlin stared back at the Doctor with defiance in his eyes.

"I see." The Doctor felt a shiver creep up his spine. The mystery of Clara deepened. Not only was she scattered across time in many different lives, but she was also an immortal being who would be reborn each time she died? Could such a coincidence as this truly exist?

"Are you going to try and keep me from her?"

The Doctor pondered this. He could feel the truth of it in his bones. Who was he to keep her from her 'one true love.' Hadn't he allowed her to her happiness with Mr. Pink? Wasn't that what he did?

That was what he always must do. "No," he finally answered. "But let me talk to her about all of this. I think it would be best coming from me." The Doctor seemed a bit dazed. "I will just go and fetch her shall I? Make yourself at home."

Merlin nodded solemnly.

The Doctor made his way out the door and was able to find Clara easily enough. She ran up wearing the smile she always did when she saw him.

'Hi," he said.

"Hi!"

"There is something I wanted to discuss with you Clara."

"Only if it's _good _what you have to say!"

He cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose that will depend on you. I'm not sure how you will feel about this."

Clara moved as close as she could to him without actually touching his body. "How can you still not know," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

The Doctor cleared his throat again. He was beginning to think that they might be discussing two very different topics. "What are you… uh, talking about?"

Clara wrinkled her nose quizzically. "What are you talking about? Because I thought you wanted to talk about what happened just a few minutes ago." She gave a huff at his expression. "Us kissing! Right over there!" She pointed to where the bar would have been had they been in the proper time.

"Oh that."

"Yes that!" Clara threw up her hands, then turned and walked off from him.

"Clara." He hurried after her. "Where are you going?"

"I just need a moment to myself," she called over her shoulder without stopping.

"Clara please." He hurried to get in front of her. "I told you…" he was taken aback to see tears on her face.

"You're not my boyfriend! Yeah I heard you the first time. How could I forget?"

They both were pulled out of their thoughts when they heard the Tardis departing.


	3. Chapter 2 - Time Heals All Wounds

Chapter 2 - Time Heals All Wounds

Merlin slowly opened the doors of the Tardis. His breath caught when he saw the familiar setting. The Tardis had worked and brought him to Avalon Lake.

Merlin knew what he must do.

He had often pondered over how he could have saved Arthur if he had a time machine. His first thoughts had always been to go back and prevent Mordred from stabbing Arthur. But he didn't know if Arthur would have died a week later in some random battle. Nothing was set in stone except all that had already happened. Then there was Freya. To prevent Arthur's death would possibly ensure that she would never come back to him. He would rather find a way to keep them both.

Now he had.

He walked unnoticed, the short distance to watch the scene that was about to play out before him. He told himself he was prepared and that after so many years, it wouldn't hurt as much. When his past self and Arthur came into view he realized how mistaken he was. Tears filled his eyes as he watched Arthur during his last minutes of life. He knew that he must act fast. Back then he hadn't known the moment of Arthur's death was upon them, nor had he known a way to prolong it, even if he _had _known the exact moment.

Now he knew both.

But he had to let history play itself out in the same way that it had. Until just the right moment. Tears filled his eyes as Arthur and his past self spoke for the last time. Merlin found it was hard to focus when his heart was filled was such pain. He held his breath as the moment approached. Arthur spoke his final words, "Thank you." Then he closed his eyes. But not for the last time. Merlin knew his past self would shake him awake one last time.

Right as his past self did so Merlin spoke the words of magic that would pull the shard of sword away from Arthur's heart. Arthur jerked awake momentarily just as he had done so long ago. Merlin feared he may stay awake this time since the shard wasn't going to end his life just yet, and he needed everything to play out exactly as it had so as to not create a time paradox. Merlin cast a spell on Arthur that would slow his vitals to the point that he would appear dead, just in case.

Merlin stepped backwards. His hand wiped at his eyes. He had done it! He _hoped_. Now all he could do was wait.

More tears filled Merlin's eyes as he watched his past self lay Arthur into the boat. He pushed his doubts down and told himself that Arthur was going to live this time, but just seeing Arthur that way he couldn't help but feel the same emotions as he had all those years ago.

He heard himself call out across the lake to talk to Freya and then waited for his past self to depart. He knew he must act fast to get Arthur back before the boat reached Avalon! He wasn't sure what would happen if the Sidhe got their hands on him.

His past self walked away but Merlin knew he must wait just a little longer until Freya came out of the lake. Soon enough she emerged to follow his past self into the woods. As soon as she was out of sight, Merlin used his magic to call the boat back. He brought it back as fast as he dared so as to not alert them to return to the lake and change the very fabric of history. Merlin was still in his older, stronger form, so he lifted Arthur out of the boat easily and then sent the boat back adrift to Avalon once more. He hauled Arthur into the Tardis and closed the doors behind them.

Merlin let out the breath he had been holding. Then he hurried to action. He still wasn't even sure this would work. The Doctor had said it was the ship that had healed Merlin's cut. He knew it could travel through time and space. But even aside from those wondrous things, somehow Merlin just _knew _that it could save Arthur. He wasn't sure why he spoke aloud, "Please help him," he begged. "He was supposed to come back one day. I have been waiting all these years." The Tardis seemed to respond. Merlin moved with certainty just as he had when he had taken the ship back in time. He supposed the ship must surely be magic like him.

Before long a light had surrounded Arthur. Merlin knew this was the moment he had to pull the shard out. He used his magic for assistance and reached into Arthur's wound and brought forth the piece of Mordred's sword. He marveled at how small it was. Such a small thing that had caused so much pain to so many. He flung it as far from himself as he could.

He changed back into his younger form. He didn't want Arthur to be any more out of sorts than he was already going to be.

Arthur coughed and opened his eyes groggily. Merlin helped him into a sitting position and grinned at him. Arthur coughed again. He noticed that his wound no longer hurt. "Merlin… you did it! You saved me."

Merlin scratched at his head. He didn't want to ruin the mood just yet by telling Arthur that he hadn't gotten around to saving him for quite some time.


	4. Chapter 3 - Aftermath

Chapter Three - Aftermath

"He took my Tardis," the Doctor said in astonishment.

"I can see that. Why did you leave him alone in there anyway?"

The Doctor shot her an annoyed glare. "I was going to find you."

"So we are in the habit now of not only inviting complete strangers into the time machine but also leaving them there alone for an all access pass?" Clara gave an exasperated sigh. "We'll find your Tardis! You'll think of something. You always do."

The Doctor had already begun to get lost in his own thoughts. "How did he even know how to pilot it," he questioned aloud.

Before Clara had a chance to respond they heard the familiar sound of the Tardis returning.

"See, I told you we'd find it." Clara hurried over to greet the returning blue box.

"Clara, be careful!"

Just as Clara reached the door of the Tardis, it opened and a young man about her age walked out. He had a mop of dark brown hair. He was thin but the outline of his hard muscles could be seen through his clothes. His face was slender and had an eternally boyish look to it, perhaps due to his overly large ears. His eyes seemed to sparkle with many secrets. His expression gave her the impression of both wisdom and playfulness.

Merlin smiled lovingly as he took her in. "Clara."

"Do I know you," she spoke out softly.

Merlin gave a solemn nod.

The Doctor had joined them now. He had been around far too long not to recognize Merlin as the same old man they had met earlier. "Why did you take my Tardis," he demanded.

Clara looked at the Doctor. She looked back at Merlin. "I don't understand."

A man walked out behind Merlin. He was a heavier build than Merlin, with far more muscles. He had blonde hair and an open honest face. "That makes two of us," he said in response to Clara. "I have never seen such a vessel as this." He gestured behind him at the Tardis. He shoved past Merlin to get a better look at his surroundings.

Merlin gave Clara an apologetic smile for what he knew would be just the beginning of Arthur's rudeness.

Arthur glanced around. "Are we still at Avalon Lake? It looks like the lake, yet things look different somehow.

"Yes, that's right Arthur."

"Arthur?" The Doctor asked. "Merlin and Arthur. That can't be a coincidence. Don't tell me this is going to be another _Robin Hood _all over again?"

"Who says that wasn't the real Robin Hood," Clara asked in a pouty voice.

The Doctor rounded on her. He was wearing his flustered expression. "I've already told you, it's not possible. Nor is _Merlin_. They're all just stories." He trailed off as he recalled Merlin's story of Clara. He turned his focus and newfound anger back on Merlin. "Who is this? Where did he come from? You can't just use my Tardis as your own personal taxi cab."

"I had to."

"Now you _have _to answer my questions."

"He is from the year 500AD. Arthur Pendragon of Camelot."

The Doctor let out a scowl of disbelief.

Arthur decided to chime in and be helpful. "I haven't understood most of what everyone has been going on about, but what Merlin just said is true. I am _King _Arthur Pendragon of Camelot."

"Impossible," the Doctor seethed out. He started to pace. "If such a thing as a _real _King Arthur were possible then he certainly would have to go back."

"No._ No way_." Merlin took in a calming breath. "I was careful. I made sure to wait for the right moment. No paradoxes. You know I did everything right or else Clara couldn't still be here."

The Doctor pondered this. So Clara was connected somehow to Arthur's death? He sized Merlin up in a different light than he had before. "Who are you really? You acted like you knew nothing of time travel yet here you stand talking of paradoxes."

Clara had gotten a strange feeling when Merlin had mentioned her. "Excuse me Doctor, what does he mean or else I couldn't still be here?"

"Nothing," the Doctor dismissed.

Merlin raised an eyebrow at him. So the Doctor was going to play things that way after all, he thought.

"Everyone back in the Tardis," the Doctor commanded.

Merlin stood firm and crossed his arms. "I won't see him go back. You can't make us."

The Doctor crossed his arms also. "You will get back inside."

Merlin shook his head. "Not gonna happen."

"Do you know who I am?"

"I _know _you know who I am," Merlin replied. "Which means you know what I am capable of."

"Oh I am capable of so much more than your tiny brain can imagine."

"You guys are scary alike, did you know" Clara observed.

They ignored her and kept staring each other down.

"For goodness sake Merlin, just get back inside." Arthur yanked on Merlin until he was back in.

The Doctor and Clara followed and the Doctor shut the door firmly behind them. "There now, that's better." He started to work the controls.

"You will be the one who causes the paradox," Merlin threatened. "He is clearly not dead. What would you have happen? Murder him again? I will never allow that."

"Do shut up," the Doctor barked.

The Tardis stopped making noise which indicated they were at their new destination.

The Doctor gestured at the door. "After you."

Merlin stubbornly shook his head.

Arthur shook his head in disgust at his servant's behavior. "I don't know what has gotten into him," he apologized to the Doctor. He opened the door himself.

"No," Merlin yelled.

Arthur scoffed and walked out.

Merlin rushed out after him. He glanced wildly around as joy started to creep over him. They were back in present day! He let out a laugh.

The Doctor joined them outside of the Tardis. He gave Merlin a disgusted look.

"Thank you Doctor. Truly."

Clara hadn't completely understood everything that had happened but she knew enough to see how happy the Doctor had made this man. She felt like giving the Doctor a hug every time he did something nice. She missed how he had been before he regenerated into this current form. He had been so kind to everyone. Now he was cranky all the time. She knew he was still the same person. She wished she knew how to put him in a better mood. Or perhaps he would always be this way now? But no, she had seen a few moments when his happiness had gotten the better of him. She just had to remind him as often as she could. She wrapped her arms around him, knowing full well that he would protest.

The Doctor tensed up at her touch. He held his hands away from his body so as to not be tempted to return the hug.

Merlin tensed up too.

Arthur noticed nothing of the hug. His eyes had drifted to something in the distance. All of his surroundings were strange and foreign but he had noticed one thing that made him forget all else. It was Guinevere. No one noticed as he crossed the road to go to her.


	5. Chapter 4 - Revelations

Chapter Four – Revelations

"Clara what did you say just then," the Doctor asked.

Clara tried to remember what she had last said. "Something about how nice you are," she asked.

This earned her a scowl. "What are you talking about?"

"Well obviously not right at this moment," Clara muttered.

"The part about Merlin."

"Um, I don't know. What did I say?" Clara racked her brain.

The Doctor was also trying hard to remember. What had she said? It seemed important. At last it came to him. "You said we were alike."

"Oh right, because you were both behaving like children."

The Doctor stared at Merlin which caused Merlin to shuffle uncomfortably.

Arthur had caught up to Guinevere. "Am I glad to see you," he exclaimed.

She seemed surprised to see him. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm having a hard time remembering where I know you from."

Arthur cast a worried frown. "It's me, Arthur."

She shook her head and bit her lip to indicate it was still a bit blurry.

"Guinevere, don't you recognize me?'

"Oh! I think you might have me mistaken for someone else."

Arthur gave her a playful grin. "I think I would recognize my own wife when I see her."

She let out a laugh. "Your wife?" He looked so injured at her response that she tried to make amends. "Don't get me wrong you seem lovely. It's just…"

"Guinevere _please_."

"You have the wrong person. My name is _Jennifer_."

Arthur stared at her dumbfounded. "It can't be."

"I assure you it is. Has been my whole life."

Arthur puzzled over this. Why did Guinevere think her name was Jennifer? Why didn't she remember him? It had to be the work of sorcery! "Do you remember when I was under a powerful spell and you were the only one who could save me? Do you remember how you did it?" Without waiting for her to answer he grabbed hold of her and pulled her close enough so that their lips met.

Jennifer was so taken aback that she didn't think to struggle or pull away. Besides, it was all a bit romantic, despite the fact he thought she was someone else. He was also not too shabby in the kissing department. Jenn's face was flushed when Arthur finally released her. "Wow," she breathed.

"My love, do you remember me now?"

Sadness crossed her features. She shook her head. "I wish I did. I'm sorry, I really have to go."

Arthur watched as she walked away. He strode purposefully back to Merlin. "What have you done? Why is everything so different, including Guinevere?"

Merlin was truly perplexed over the last part. "Hold on… what?"

"My own wife doesn't recognize me!" Arthur's features softened. "Tell me you can fix it?"

Merlin knew in this moment that he should have told Arthur the full truth at any point _before _this moment. Now he was at a complete loss for words. He started to wonder if it had been right of him to bring Arthur back at all.

The Doctor decided to shed the light. "If you were originally from around the year 500, then that would put you about 1500 years in the future now, give or take."

"I don't understand. Merlin, what does he mean?"

"I am so sorry Arthur. I was too late to save you the first time. It took me this long but I finally found a way. I had to do it. I had to make it right! But I never thought about how hard it might be on you.

Arthur was finally beginning to piece everything together. Dread started to creep into his heart.

Tears welled in Merlin's eyes. "It was either bring you to the future or let you die."

Arthur sucked in a breath.

"I understand," he said slowly. "You found a way to go back in time and prevent my death, but then you had to bring me… here."

Merlin was about to apologize further but Arthur held up a hand to silence him.

"I'm tired. I assume you have suitable accommodations for me to rest?"

"Yes."

"Very well then. Lead the way." When Merlin didn't budge Arthur added, "Merlin please."

Merlin nodded solemnly and started off towards his home.

Clara opened her mouth to tell them goodbye but not wanting to intrude, she promptly shut it again.

Merlin started to panic when it dawned on him that he was leaving Freya behind! He shot a wild glance back at her. He wanted nothing more than to rush back, tell her everything and stay by her side until she remembered him, no matter how long it took. But with how miserable Arthur was he knew he couldn't do that right now. He sent a pleading gaze to the Doctor.

The Doctor gave a nod. An understanding passed between them.

Merlin visibly relaxed and turned his attention back to his friend.

"Well then," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, wow. Those two have a lot of catching up to do."

"Alright, off you pop back home for a bit. I have something I need to look into."

Clara frowned. She wondered if he even heard half the things she said. "Uh, uh," she replied, crossing her arms.

"Clara don't be difficult."

"I'm not trying to be. I'm just not doing this dual life, back and forth thing anymore. It's too exhausting!"

"I see." The Doctor pursed his lips. "I thought you had said you wanted to start traveling again. I _distinctly _remember you saying at Christmas…"

Clara had placed a finger to his lips. "I do." She removed her finger with an eye roll at his stunned expression.

"Now I'm confused," he admitted.

"I'm moving into the Tardis," she clarified to speed their little conversation along. "If you have to be somewhere that's fine. You can do that while I go home and pack."

Her house was only a few blocks away so Clara decided she would walk to give the Doctor some time to process what she said and also prevent him from protesting. She briskly headed for home.

The Doctor stared after her for several long seconds before he finally returned to his Tardis.


End file.
